


Don't Stop Trying To Find Me Here Amidst The Chaos

by silverskyfullofstars



Series: Looking For Heaven, Found The Devil In Me [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt finally starts getting closer to his mom, poor kid, post-daredeviling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: Matt comes home to the family he never had.





	Don't Stop Trying To Find Me Here Amidst The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Orpheus by Sara Bareilles

His combat boots thump on the stone floor when he finally returns to the church basement. His mother is there, her hands tightening on the blankets of the bed he once slept in. He takes one step forward, then another. He catches her hand in his.

 

His mother washes the blood off his knuckles with care, warm hands and a warm washcloth and fluttering fingers and the burn of antiseptic. It smells sharp and chemical and clean. She smells like candle smoke, like a home he never knew. 

 

She washes his face, too, after removing the black mask carefully. Her movements are steady now, but the pressure lightens as she passes the cloth over his eyelids. There’s an apology in the care of it -  _ for not being there _ .

 

Cleansed of blood, he sits next to her on the small bed. His hand reaches for hers, the gesture of a small child grasping in the dark for comfort. She grants it, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and folding him into a hug. Her warmth envelops him, and he wonders if this is what his childhood missed.

 

He pushes further, laying his head on her lap. She grants it, one hand sweeping across his shoulder while the other smooths his damp hair off his forehead. Unbidden, tears well up in his eyes, some long-buried emotion finally making itself known.

 

She holds him as he cries, the broken bond between mother and son mending with each tear and muttered reassurance. It is a catharsis for both of them.

 

When he sits up, he smiles sadly, his grief for a family that never was written in the crinkles around his red-rimmed eyes and the slight tremble of his lip. His hand squeezes hers. She holds it.

 

The church bells chime and ring with the sunrise.


End file.
